A Code Lyoko Road Trip
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: X.A.N.A. isn't long gone like we thought he was. So when Franz Hopper sends encrypted messages as to where he's hiding, it's up to the gang to find Franz and shut down X.A.N.A. once and for all. Lots of fluff and adventure. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New Story

Chappie1

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I looked at the new coded message from Franz Hopper. Yep I could feel another all nighter coming on. It would be worth it though. It was for my love Aelita. Aww my sweet beautiful love Aelita. Of course if you tell her I'll deny it. Don't smirk at my blushing face. Anyway back to the original. Franz sent this encrypted message because we didn't want to risk X.A.N.A. finding out about our conversations. So like I said another late night but it'll be worth it.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I hummed quietly to myself as walked across the bridge towards the factory to see Jeremy.I had left the new couple Yumi and Ulrich. They were so sweet and happy together. That only made me want Jeremy more and more.

I smiled as I walked into the supercomputer room and saw Jeremy. I frowned when I saw Jeremy upset about something.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" I asked quickly.

"Well Princess we may have to do some replanning."

"What, why?"

"I'll explain it in a minute. Call the others."

I nodded and did as I was told.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I smiled as I leaned over and kissed Ulrich. He smirked but none the less kissed back. My boyfriend. It was still fresh on the tongue but nice. I frowned a little when he pulled back.

I watched as he placed the phone up to his ear. I blushed as I could feel his breath on my lips since we were in the same position from when we were kissing.

"What's up Aelita?"

"Okay we'll be there in a minute." He said as he hung up.

I tilted my head to the side motioning for him to continue.

"Aelita and Jeremy need us at the factory." He answered.

I sighed. He smiled before giving me a quick kiss.

"We'll finish this later." He whispered before helping me up.

"We better." I muttered as he snickered.

Odd's P.O.V.

I groaned as I pushed my phone back into my pocket and faced my lady.

"I gotta go Babe my cousin needs me."

"Alright Odd. I understand family comes first." Sam answered.

I nodded my had gratefully before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Before waving and walked away.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

Me and Aelita looked as we saw the others come in. Where's a drum roll when you need it?

"Hey guys." I said quietly.

They just nodded ready to get down to business.

"Well the thing is you know how we thought Franz was on Lyoko? Well he isn't, he's actually in a factory across the country. And we have to go find him before X.A.N.A. hits his peak of power in two weeks." I explained.

"How did you find this out?" Odd asked.

"He found all that out in an encrypted message from my father." Aelita asked.

"Do you actually know where Franz is exactly?" Ulrich asked.

"No. Franz will give us clues thru emails because he doesn't want to risk X.A.N.A. finding out." I answered.

"So basically we're going on a ROAD TRIP!" Odd yelled excitedly.

"Well since its summer vacation we do have time. But we still need money."

We all turned and stared at Ulrich since we knew he was the rich boy of the group.

"Fine. I'll talk to my mom tonight." Ulrich said giving in.

"What about X.A.N.A.? Will he attack while we're gone?" Yumi asked.

"No. He's building up his power for his peak."

We all quieted down and realized this new info.

"So when are we leaving?" Ulrich asked.

"As soon as possible. Right Jer?" Aelita asked turning to me.

"Is tomorrow okay?" I asked the group.

"Yea. I should have the money by then." Ulrich confirmed.

"Yea. ROAD TRIP!" Odd said dancing again.

We all laughed as we walked to the elevator to go to the school and pack.

Odd's P.O.V.

I stopped dancing happily when I realized something. I would go possibly two weeks or more without Sam. She didn't know Lyoko and all that stuff. And even as she did know there wasn't enough room in Ulrich's car for her.

"What's wrong Odd?" Aelita noticed my sadness.

"Nothing. The road trip is going to be fine and everything its just that I'm going to miss Sam."

"Oh Odd. I'm sorry."

"No its fine Aelita." I gave her a reassuring smile as I walked towards the skate park to meet Sam and say goodbye.

Yumi's P.O.V.

"So are you going to have fun asking your mom for money tonight?" I teased poking Ulrich in the chest.

"Yeah. I'm so excited. I can't wait." He replied sarcastily.

"But for real working on my mom will be easy. I just need a good excuse." He shrugged.

"Which is?" I asked curious.

"I'll tell you later when I think of it."

"Okay."

"You gonna help me pack?" I asked. "Because after all you do owe me something." I continued.

He thought about it for a second before recognition flashed across his face.

"Sure." He replied grinning.

I smiled and tugged on his hand towards my dorm.

Odd's P.O.V.

I sighed as I thought about telling Sam.

"Hey Odd Baby what's up?"

"Sam we need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Well you know how you told me family always comes first?"

She nodded.

"Well my cousin really needs me right now. And I know how I promised this summer was going to be about us, but I need to handle some family stuff for a couple of weeks."

I looked away guilty.

"Odd its fine. Really. I'll miss you. Of course but family comes first always. So you go do your thing." She close to me and kissed me senseless.

"I love you Sam Knightly."

"I love ya too Odd Della Robbia."

Aelita's P.O.V.

"So are you nervous Jer?" I asked as we walked towards the dorms.

"Not at all. More like excited. It'll be hard I know but it'll be worth it to meet your father and to get rid of X.A.N.A.!"

"I know."I nodded agreeing.

"Aren't you excited?" He asked.

"Yeah, but more like nervous."

"Aww you don't have to be nervous." He pulled me into a quick hug making me blush.

"Well I gotta go pack so I'll see you later." He waved. That was friendly although I couldn't help but wish it was more.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I pressed a tender kiss to Yumi's lips as we laid on her dorm bed.

"Come on Ulrich stop it... I need to finish packing and you need to start and call your mom."

I just laughed before kissing her again and smirked when she kissed me back.

After about five minutes she got up from under me and sat on her desk where I couldn't reach her.

"That was just dirty." I replied.

"Yeah well." She said flashing her signature smile.

"As much as I would love to sit and kiss you all night we have to finish some other things for tomorrow though."

I just rolled my eyes and stretched out on her bed.

"Come on Ulrich at least call your mom and so we can actually leave tomorrow." I noticed she was now at her dresser packing more stuff.

"Fine fine."

I pulled out my phone and dialed my moms number.

"Hey Mom." I said when she answered.

"What's up Ulrich?" My mom asked.

"Well I kind of need some money." I said getting straight to the point.

"How much?"

"Umm maybe five thousand." I said quietly.

"HOW MUCH? What do you need all that money for Ulrich?"

"Well me and my friends want to go on a road trip." I gulped hoping the truth would work.

"Alright. I'll wire the money to your account and you can pick it up tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Mom."

"Uh huh. Love ya Ulrich."

"Love ya too Mom. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"See I did it." I said turning towards my girlfriend.

She smiled at me.

I then started looking through her stuff. I paused as I saw all that make up she had in her bag.

"Why do you have all that make up Yumes?"

She turned to see what I was talking about before turning back and muttering something.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." I asked.

" I said I want to look pretty alright?" She said a little loudly.

"But you look beautiful without it." I said quietly.

"Well your my boyfriend you're supposed to say that." She laughed a little before walking over to where I was at and put more stuff into her suitcase.

"I said it because its true." I countered before bringing her close to me.

She smiled before bringing our faces together once more.

Aelita's P.O.V.

I sighed as I sat on the bench fuming about Jeremy. Why couldn't he just man up already?

I looked up to see Odd walking my way.

"What's up Odd?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just broke the news to Sam. She understood though. I'm going to miss her though."

"Oh you sound like a good boyfriend."

"Thanks Princess. What's on your mind? Jeremy as usual?"

I blushed at his comment.

"Yes he is on my mind. I wish he would just go an ask me out already or move on. Ugh he is so confusing."

"Calm down Lita. Give Jer some slack you're the only girl he's ever showed interest in. He'll come around when he's ready."

I looked up hopefully.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He confirmed.

"Thanks Odd." I quickly hugged him before skipping off.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

What was I thinking hugging her like that? She did look disappointed when I looked back. She probably doesn't even like me back. I pushed my last suitcase behind the door and decided I needed to start working on the encrypted message so we would at least no where we are going in the morning. Nodding to myself sastified with the plan I want to the computer.

Ulrich's P.O.V

I went and finished packing up all my stuff in my suitcase after all the nagging I heard from Yumi. I smiled when I saw her laying on my bed flicking thru the channels. I yawned a little before walking over and laying beside her. She smiled a little at me before turning her head back to the T.V.

"Yumi what do you have me watching?"

"My favorite movie." She shrugged.

She yawned a little.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"A little." She admitted.

I smiled at her before laying her on my chest and pulling the covers around us.

"I love you Yumi." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too Ulrich." She said before quietly falling asleep.

I stroked her hair for a while before falling asleep myself.

Odd's P.O.V.

I awoke to a beautiful morning ready for the road trip. I decided that first off I would go wake up the lovebirds in Ulrich's room.

I opened the door gently to see the two tangled up in each others arms sleeping peacefully. Aww how cute. I pulled out my phone and started taking pictures for my blackmail later on. Then I went and started jumping up and down on Ulrich's bed startling the two.

"ODD!" They both yelled well more like growled before I ran out of the room like a mad man and into mine before they could get to me. When I was safely on the other side of the room I burst in fits of laughter. Yep I'm that good. I'll probably have to watch my back all day but it'll be worth it.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I looked at the clock noticing that it would be time to go in a little while. So I got up and showered getting ready for the day.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I groaned loudly at the fact that Odd had woken us up. I then turned towards Ulrich kissing him good morning.

"I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you downstairs. Okay?"

He nodded before pulling me towards him and kissing me again. I smiled against his lips before running my fingers thru his hair. He moved his hands to the small of my back.

I pulled back once we needed air and licked my swollen lips while looking at his flushed face.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour okay? He asked.

I nodded.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied after giving me a hug.

I walked happily to my dorm. I ran into Aelita outside my dorm.

"What's up Aelita?"

"Oh hey Yumi. I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to the showers together so we could talk."

"Sure Princess." I went in and got my clothes before we walked to the showers.

* * *

**Please review. Whether you thought it was great or it sucked. Thx.**

**EccentricSuperchick**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Lyoko Road Trip Chapter Two:

Wow. I almost forgot about this story. But thanks to the reviews and favorites I didn't. Anyways I also think the fist chapter of my story sucks, so maybe chapter two will be better. So let me know what you think.

Yumi's P.O.V. (Day 1)

"What do you want to talk about Princess?

"Jeremy."

"What did the boy genius do now?" I laughed as we entered the showers.

"Nothing. And that's the problem. One day I think he likes me and the next I'm not so sure. Odd said to cut him some slack and that he'll come around."

"For once Odd's right. Jeremy is smart when it comes to computers but no that much when it comes to girls. Maybe you should make the first move."

"I don't know how. I am clueless about relationships. Yumi, I want what you and Ulrich have." The pinkette sighed.

"Hard work Aelita. You know getting together with Ulrich wasn't a stroll in the park. Maybe this trip will bring you two together."

"Hopefully."

Leaving the showers I jumped when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Ulrich."

"Hey Yumes, Aelita."

"Hi Ulrich."

"What's wrong Lita?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Nothing just thinking." She shrugged as we entered the cafeteria.

"Oh Ulrich Dear!"

Ulrich and I groaned in unison when we heard the girly shriek.

"Go away Sissi. Not today." The brunette complained as he buried his face in my hair.

"You don't have to show off because she's around Ulrich Dear."

"No one is showing off Sissi." I rolled my eyes.

"And no one was talking to you Ishiyama."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Ulrich defended.

"Your what?"

"Ooops. Did we forget to tell her?" I laughed as me and Ulrich left the shocked girl and headed for our table.

We walked over and saw that Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were already seated.

"We have to hurry." Jeremy whispered quickly.

"Why?" Odd asked curiously.

"We only have two weeks until X.A.N.A.'s peak of power. Two weeks isn't long when we might have to travel around the whole country of France It should be fairly safe with Aelita and I doing all the computer work."

"What's the first clue Jer?" Aelita asked her crush.

"The most live able city in Europe. Nantes, fair enough. I highly doubt that the rest of the clues will be so easy."

"Can we at least have breakfast before we leave?" Odd whined.

"Yes we can have breakfast before we leave Odd." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Come on you two let's go get in line."

"Yumi I really need to talk to you." Aelita said quickly as the boys left.

"Is this about Jeremy again?"

"No." She blushed. "It's about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I really don't want to do this but I have to. Jeremy told me to honestly ask you if you and Ulrich's relationship will get in the way of this trip."

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Yumi don't take this the wrong way. Jeremy's just looking out for the team. You know how your fights with him distract everyone else." Aelita explained.

I huffed leaning against my chair agitated and embarrassed. "Are they asking Ulrich this too?"

"No. Ulrich would never even consider the question. That's why we had to ask you since your more level headed when it comes to your relationship with Ulrich."

"No. My relationship with Ulrich will not get in the way of this trip." I hissed.

"Do I have your word?" Aelita questioned looking me in the eye.

"Yes, you have my word Aelita. I know how to control myself."

"With that temper?" The pinkette laughed.

"I could seriously hurt you, you know?"

"Yeah, but you won't." She shrugged as the boys we joined the table.

"Here Yumi."

"Thank you Ulrich." I gave a small smile before taking my breakfast from Ulrich and glaring at Aelita.

"Here's the plan." Jeremy started. "We'll drive to Nantes get what we need and stay the night. Then we'll go from there."

"Whatever." Odd said through a mouth full of food.

"Sure." Ulrich agreed.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Okay. How about I do a budget plan so we don't blow all the money at one time?" Aelita suggested.

"Good idea." Jeremy congratulated.

"Ugh why Aelita? This trip is supposed to be fun." Odd groaned.

"Odd this trip is not for fun. It's to save the world." Jeremy lectured.

"You bore me." Odd said simply before going back to his food.

The rest of stifled a laugh at Odd's comments.

"Not funny." Jeremy said indignantly feeling offended.

"It's okay Jeremy." Aelita comforted patting his hand.

"Are we ready to go?" Jeremy asked still offended.

We all agreed standing up.

"Odd." Ulrich called.

"Yeah Ulrich?"

"No singing in my car."

"But Ulrich. That's the best part about a road trip. The road trip songs."

"No singing."

"Thank you for establishing that now Ulrich." Aelita grinned as we all shivered at Odd's singing.

"I call shot gun." Odd yelled as we packed our bags in the trunk.

"No you don't." I replied pulling the taller boy by his collar. "You sit in the back."

"But… I don't want to sit in the back with the lovebirds though."

I watched as Jeremy and Aelita's faces lit up.

"Too bad." Shaking my head I pointed to the backseat.

"You just want to sit next to Ulrich is all." Odd grumbled under his breath.

"You want to say that louder Della Robbia?" I threatened.

He may be taller than me but I could still take him.

"Nope Yumi." He smiled getting the backseat with the 'lovebirds'.

"I owe you one for saving me from sitting with Odd." Ulrich smiled as I sat beside him.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to Odd." Ulrich snickered.

"I am just offended." Odd pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

I laughed before giving Ulrich a kiss.

"Can you two at least wait until we get to a hotel and you can get a room?" Odd requested from the back causing the other two to laugh.

"He recovered fast." I pulled away blushing.

"Tell me about it." Ulrich muttered as he pulled out the parking lot.

"How far away are we from Nantes?" Odd asked.

"Two hundred and twelve miles."

"How long is that exactly Jeremy? I mean in regular language?"

"About seven hours." (I really don't know.)

"That's a long time though."

"I thought you liked road trips though Odd." I asked turning to face the grown up little boy.

"I do, but it's still a long time. And no singing." Odd sighed.

"You could always go to sleep." I suggested as I placed my sunglasses on my face.

"Sleep is boring though."

"Everything is boring to you Odd." Ulrich commented.

"It really is." Aelita agreed. "How about you draw a picture? You are an artist."

"I forgot my paper in my suitcase. And that's in the trunk." Odd sighed again as he looked out the window. "How about a game then?"

"We are not playing truth or dare." Jeremy said quickly.

"Why not?"

"You don't know how to control your self that's why." Ulrich explained.

"Sleep is still a good option." I tried again.

"You guys are no fun. I'll just text Sam."

"Good idea." I said secretly glad that he would just shut up.

I leaned against the window as I tried to sleep.

"Okay once we're in Nantes for a while Franz should be able to pick up on our location and find out where to send us next."

"But Jeremy, won't X.A.N.A. also be able to do the same thing then?" I asked.

"No X.A.N.A. will be searching this whole continent where as Franz will know just where to find us at."

"Aw, smart." Odd nodded. "So there is basically no danger in this road trip?"

"Not at all." Jeremy confirmed. "It's just the big fight when X.A.N.A. reaches his peak in two weeks. That's where it gets dangerous. But once we have Franz it'll be so much easier. We take down X.A.N.A. and then we shut him down for good."

We all quietly took this in.

"Wait Odd?" Ulrich asked suddenly.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Where's Kiwi?"

"With Emily."

"Odd."

"Yes?"

"Emily does not like you."

We all quietly giggled at the stated fact.

"Yes she does.'

"No she doesn't. The last time you spoke to her she slapped you. Did you tell her to watch Kiwi?"

"I sent her a text."

"And did she respond?"

"Well, no. I thought that meant an automatic okay." He admitted sheepishly.

"Odd."

"Yes?"

"Emily's allergic to dogs."

"No way." Odd shrieked before grabbing his iPhone.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"That's why she threatened to tell Delmas about Kiwi. Why? Jealous?" He smirked.

"No." I huffed blushing.

"She's not answering." Odd whined.

"I think it's because she has caller ID." Jeremy replied.

"Very funny. But the well being of Kiwi depends on her."

"Stop being dramatic and text her from my phone." Ulrich ordered throwing his BlackBerry at Odd.

"Okay." Odd agreed catching the phone.

"Oh Odd." I just shook my head at the purple clad boy.

"What did Emily say Odd?" Aelita asked.

"She said that she'll tell Theo to take care of Kiwi in his dorm. Whew. That was a close one." The eccentric boy laughed. "Hey Ulrich?"

"Don't you dare you say that you are hungry." Ulrich answered.

"But I am."

"We just ate an hour ago." Jeremy reminded him.

"SO? I'm hungry right now though." He pouted kicking Ulrich's seat.

"Kick my seat again Odd and I will break your leg." Ulrich warned.

"I'm bored, hungry, and worried about Kiwi. And there is still no singing."

"Odd."

"Yes Ulrich?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." He sighed.

I pulled down the mirror because the sun was shining in my face and was surprised at what I saw.

"Ulrich look."

Ulrich looked into the mirror and looked in the backseat.

"The menace finally went to sleep."

"That and look at the lovebirds."

I turned and saw how Aelita was laying on Jeremy's shoulder and Jeremy had his arm around her.

"Maybe they'll finally get together."

"Maybe." I agreed turning back around.

I grabbed Ulrich's free hand across the console before falling asleep.

A couple of hours later:

"Come on Yumi wake up."

"What?" I groaned sitting straight up.

"We're here." Ulrich smiled from standing on my side of the car. I turned to see the others at the trunk. "Already?"

"Already." He confirmed grabbing my hand.

"What time is it?"

"Three. There isn't a time difference."

"Aw." I nodded as I dropped Ulrich's hand to grab my suitcase.

"Will you lovebirds come on?" Odd yelled from the entrance of the hotel.

"I'll kill him one of these days." Ulrich muttered.

"You and me both." I agreed as we made our way to the hotel.

"You guys! They have an all you can eat buffet!" Odd told us as he jumped up and down like a kid in the candy store.

"That's great for you isn't?" Ulrich answered.

"It is. Now check in so we can eat."

"How many rooms do we need?" Ulrich asked us.

We all quickly turned and looked at one another.

"Let me rephrase that? Who's sharing with who?" Ulrich tried again.

I wanted to say I was sharing with Ulrich since we did it plenty of times of Kadic but I didn't know if he wanted that and I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"How many beds are there?" Odd asked.

"One. You know since vacation time they're out of twins."

"Oh." Jeremy answered.

"I'm sharing with Yumi." Ulrich announced looking at me blushing.

"Okay." I agreed blushing myself.

"Okay so how about Jeremy and Aelita you share to keep the tradition alive?" Odd suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. How about Odd you and I share a room and one of us takes the floor?" Jeremy requested blushing madly.

"Fine." Aelita snapped apparently hurt.

"Okay then." Ulrich shrugged before going to the counter. "We're on the sixth floor."

We all nodded as we climbed into the elevator in a tense silence.

"Is something wrong Aelita?" Jeremy tried.

"No." Aelita said simply as she crossed her arms.

"Don't let your relationship with Jeremy get in the way of the trip." I whispered teasingly in Aelita's ear.

She glared at me before turning back to the opening doors.

"Let's go out our stuff down and go get something to eat." Odd planned out.

Ulrich gave a key to Aelita and one to Jeremy, before we entered our room.

"I'm tired." Ulrich said out loud before falling on the bed.

"This is a huge bed." I commented.

"I know."

I climbed onto the bed and laid beside Ulrich. I smiled when Ulrich pulled my closer to him.

"You talk in your sleep." Ulrich said randomly.

"Wait. How many times have you been around me when I'm sleeping, and you're just now hearing it?"

"I've never been awake while you were sleeping long enough to hear it." He shrugged.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what did I say Ulrich?"

"My name a couple of times."

I felt a hot blush take over my face. I thanked God that Odd wasn't awake to hear that.

"And that you love me." Ulrich continued laughing.

"It's not funny Ulrich."

"It's okay Yumes I love you too."

"You better."

Our conversation got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" Ulrich yelled.

"We're going to meet Odd downstairs to eat." Jeremy called back.

"We should go too." I told him sitting up.

He swiftly pulled me back down with him before connecting our lips.

"Are you two coming or not?" Jeremy interrupted again.

"We're coming." Ulrich yelled back as we stood up. "This is going to be a long road trip."


	3. Chapter 3

A Code Lyoko Road Trip Chapter Three

Ulrich's P.O.V. (Day One Still Cont.)

I walked downstairs of the hotel holding Yumi's hand.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what Ulrich?"

"It sounds like Odd causing trouble."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I really? It's Odd."

"You got me there." She shook her head.

We got to the bottom floor which was now full of chaos.

"What is going on?" Yelling over the crowd I dropped Yumi's hand.

"This your friend?" A big chubby man pointed to Odd.

"Yeah. What'd he do now?"

"I am Chef Chad of this hotel. And your friend here eats too much."

"Don't listen to him Ulrich. He said it was an all you can eat buffet." Odd called from his spot between the two police officers.

"But you have to read the fine print. After a certain amount you have to pay."

"Well how much is it?" Aelita asked from her spot.

"Two hundred dollars." The chubby chef answered.

We all inwardly gagged on the number.

"So what if he doesn't have the money. Hypothetically of course." Jeremy asked.

"Then he leaves the hotel."

"Bye bye Odd." I waved.

"And his friends." The chef continued.

"I'm not his friend." I tried to disown him.

"Yeah. You are."

The security guards surrounded us pulling us out of the hotel.

"What about our stuff?" Yumi yelled.

They immediately threw our suitcases to the ground with us.

"What about my money though?" I yelled.

"No refunds!"

"Odd!" We all growled at the same time.

"What? It said all you can eat."

"Not literally." Jeremy threw hands up in frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?" I questioned the group.

"Well I guess we can find a cheap motel then." Aelita suggested. "We don't have enough money for another nice hotel. Thanks to a certain someone."

Yumi stood up blowing the hair out of her face. "Well it's five in the afternoon so we need to get going."

We all grumbled standing up and moved towards my car.

"Odd."

"Yes Ulrich."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I love you too good buddy."

I just sighed as we left the hotel.

"There's a motel, Ulrich." Yumi pointed out.

"That place is dumpy though." Odd whined.

"Well that's all we can afford tonight. We have a certain amount per day. And most of it went down the drain at the other hotel." Aelita explained.

"I'll go book us some rooms." Jeremy volunteered.

"I'll go too." Odd skipped along.

We sat in silence for a while before the two blonds came back out.

"So on top of this being a dumpy hotel we only get on room." Jeremy hung his head.

"One room? For us all to share?" I clarified.

"Pretty much." Odd said brightly.

We all hung our heads, minus Odd, of course and went to our one room.

"So what about sleeping arrangements?" Jeremy asked.

I just shrugged sitting beside Yumi on one of the beds.

"Well since Jer doesn't want bunk with Aelita we'll take the floor." Odd started. "Now Yumi and Ulrich don't do anything since we're-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll die in your sleep." I threatened.

He gulped loudly before laying on the floor.

"So how's Franz going to know we're here?" I asked the genius.

"Well I just have to hack the satellites and send a message to him. Then when that's done he'll send us the next clue."

"Well I'm going to take a shower." The pinkette announced taking some clothes and entering the bathroom.

"Don't you want to join her?" Odd suggested raising his eyebrows causing Jeremy to go red in the face.

"Stop being such a perv." Yumi scolded from beside me.

"Fine, I was just saying." He shrugged grinning.

I shook my head burying my face in her hair.

"Want to go out for a while?" I offered quietly in her ear.

I felt her shiver before she nodded her head.

"We'll be back." I announced to the other two before placing my arm around Yumi's waist.

"Where are you two going?"

"Somewhere Odd isn't."

"Fine but bring me back something to eat."

"You had enough to eat at the hotel." Yumi called over her shoulder as we left the room. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." I smiled.

She just nodded her head as we walked down the street.

Author's Note: Alright. Just finishing up day one. Next will be day two.


	4. Chapter 4

A Code Lyoko Road Trip

**RayBansandSkittles: **So yeah... I'm not dead and sorry for the wait. P.S. my former pen name was **EccentricSuperchick**.

**Day 2: **

Aelita's P.O.V.

Sitting on the hotel roof I watched my feet dangle and the city down below. I turned my head when I heard the door open.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I felt a smile coming on when the brunette stepped on the roof.

"Uhh, yeah." He nodded nervously but took a seat beside me on the ledge none the less.

"What are you doing out here Ulrich?"

"I saw you come out on the roof. I figured you had a lot on your mind so I decided to come and make sure you were okay." He shrugged nonchalantly but the look on his face said he was terrified.

I smiled to myself that Ulrich had came out and check on me, even though he had a severe fear of heights. Ulrich and I don't usually share bonding moments often so I appreciated them when they happened.

"I'm fine. This is just a lot to take in, you know? For a long time I couldn't even remember my past. Then when I could remember it we thought my father was dead. Now we know he isn't dead and we're driving across the country to find him."

"Well you and everyone else knows that me and my dad don't have the best relationship." He started off as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I think it's pretty cool what you and your dad have. He clearly loves you and you love him, so I'm glad we get go and save him."

"Thanks." I replied gently playing with the edge of my shirt. "And thanks for coming. And for driving. And just being there for me Ulrich."

"No big Princess."

"But it is a big though Ulrich. It's a huge big and I'm just so grateful." Trailing off, tears welled in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry Aelita. You know I don't handle tears very well." He muttered as he awkwardly patted my back.

"Yeah, I know. Remember that first time I came to Earth, and I thought I had lost Kiwi?"

"I do. You let him out in the woods and he ran off like he usually does and you had no idea what to do." He continued laughing with me.

"And I burst into tears in the middle of the forest. Then you left me there."

"I told you, I was trying to find one of the others. When I couldn't find anyone else I came back and tried my best to calm you down."

"Ulrich you offered me five dollars to stop crying." I threw my head back and burst out laughing.

"It worked though. You stopped crying." He shrugged fighting a smile.

"Yeah because I was in such shock." I snorted.

"But you quit crying. I awkwardly hugged you and called Kiwi back."

"And everything was okay. If only all our problems could be solved so easily." I sighed wistfully as I looked over the skylight.

We sat quietly for a few moments enjoying each others company.

"Hey, you two! We've been looking all over for you guys. Jeremy just received the next clue. We're going to solve it and then get some breakfast. So hurry you slow pokes!"

"Duty calls Princess." Ulrich urged as he helped me up.

"Yeah. You know how he gets when he doesn't get fed. That's when he really gets dangerous."

"Dangerously annoying." Ulrich scowled as we walked down their stairs.

Sometimes, even after all this time I still wondered if Ulrich liked me. But after he came out on the roof to see me despite the vertigo, I knew he did.

Ulrich went and sat beside Yumi on their bed and I stood behind Jeremy looking at what he was typing.

"What's the next clue Jeremy?" I asked patiently despite all the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"The next clue is a city that may soon disappear. That's Amsterdam since it's below sea level."

"So we get breakfast and then get back on the road then?" Yumi asked.

"I guess so. We don't have much time left before X.A.N.A. hits his peak." I answered as we all gathered our things and started packing up.

We took our bags and walked outside to the parking lot and put our things in Ulrich's car. After eating a quick breakfast we piled back into the car.

"Ulrich why are you stopping? We've only been driving an hour." Jeremy questioned as the car came to a stop on the side of the highway.

"I'm not. I think we have a flat tire."

Ulrich and Odd got out of the car and checked it out.

"Yep, flat tire." Ulrich confirmed as he laid his head on the steering wheel.

"So what's the big deal? Just get the spare and change it." Yumi suggested.

"I would if we had one." Ulrich sighed.

"What idiot doesn't keep a spare tire in the trunk?" Jeremy yelled frustrated as he threw his hands in the air.

"Watch it Einstein, that's my face there." Odd responded pushing Jeremy's hands out of his face.

"I usually do keep a spare. But I had to make room for everyone's stuff in the back though." Ulrich replied.

Everyone just groaned and face palmed theirselves.

"Okay, everything will be alright. Ulrich just call a tow truck then." Yumi tried again.

"I tried that but I don't get any service out here."

We all pulled our phones and none of us got service.

"What do we do now?" I moaned. We were so close to finding my father and now this.

"I guess we'll have to hitchhike then." Odd suggested brightly.

"No that's too dangerous." Jeremy shot down.

"Well unless you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." He paused and no one spoke up. "We can wait for a car with a pretty girl in it to stop by. Then I, like the ladies' man I am, could flirt with the girl and get her to drive us to the nearest gas station or something to use a phone."

"I don't know about you being a ladies man, but I guess it's worth a shot." I begrudgingly replied.

"So it's settled. I've always wanted to try hitchhiking anyway." Odd flashed us a wide smile before stepping out the car and sticking out his thumb.

"I better go with him. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anything." Yumi muttered before exiting the car to join the oddball.

**RayBansandSkittles:** Uh uh the Lyoko gang are hitchhiking, what could go wrong? And P.S. can I just say that I'm such a huge sucker for AelitaxUlrich friendship?


End file.
